The Imperial Dragonborn
by kindraw87
Summary: Anynliese Madricci must find her path as Dragonborn despite being an Imperial in Skyrim


"My lady your father sent me to help you with your hair," I looked up from my book to see one of the young Redguard maids in the doorway. I moved to sit of a stool that would give the girl easy access.

As she brushed at my coal black strands I studied her in the mirror. She had small hands that worked deftly to creat the tiniest braids. Her concentration showed in her furrowed brow, but I could see that her attention to detail was paying off as my hair became a mass of looping braids pinned with sapphires and emeralds. The girl caught my eye and though her skin was dark I noted a blush. I smiled and at her in the mirror, "You are very good at what you do..."

"Satie, my lady."

"Satie...where did you learn how to style hair like this?"

She shrugged and went back to weaving my hair, "Would you like me to fasten a gold chain through the strands?"

"I'm sure that would be lovely but if I am being honest I am thinking about not attending this event."

Satie's eyes grew wide, "Forgive me, my lady, but you are a Madricci of Imperial City. What would they say if you did not attend."

I turned so I was no longer just observing her in the mirror. I wanted to tell someone exactly how I felt and watch whatever showed up in their eyes. My dark green eyes locked with her deep brown, "Satie I have no hate for the Stormcloaks! I've been reading whatever I can get my hands on and I have to tell you I can't disagree with their ideals!"

Satie backed away from me and I could tell she wished to slap or stab me. She shook her head and ran out of my room. Gooseflesh raised on my arms and I wondered if she wouldn't tell my papa. Gods know how much I have already embarrassed him.

No matter what I confessed to our maid I knew that I would have to suffer through the execution of the Stormcloak that was due to happen in only a handful of hours. Imperial City was alive with celebration and my family would be at the main dining hall. We would gorge ourselves after some poor man lay dead and headless. How could I be the only one with a soul still in her chest.

"Anynliese Madricci you fool!" My nursemother burst through the door. Her voice heavy with anger and exhaustion.

"Gro'ma before you say anything I want you to know that I am going. I am just sick because of it."

The old Orc snorted and grabbed my face, hurting my cheeks, " I have been your nursemother for seventeen years and I know how you are my dear. You will be the picture of proper. If not for your own sake then at least think of your father and brother."

The mention of my brother made my flinch and Gro'ma seen it. She released me and her eyes softened slightly," I have never meant to cause this family pain."

Gro'ma pulled me into her arms and I let her give me comfort. She was the only one that dared get so close to me. Everyone else stayed back for fear they would end up wounded. There assumptions did not come out of no where. I had killed my own mother on my entrance in to this world. The tale went I pushed her apart from the inside so that I could be born. The physician had never seen anything quite like it.

My older brother, Carius had experienced my strength as well. When he was first starting to learn to fight I became quite jealous and would interrupt his sessions with Lero Demoide, a highly sought after instructor. Carius was on the verge of mastering a particular sword skill when I disturbed the training. Carius had whined at me to leave and finally sick of being ignored he'd picked me up and was hauling me over his shoulder. In turn, I started to thrash about and beat against his back. It took but a quarter of a second and I hit hard on his spine. My brother dropped and never got back up on his own even now ten years later.

My father, of course, was shocked and horrified. His daughter was a strange one indeed with the strength of a dragon. I swear I remember listening through a locked door as my father discussed killing Carius to protect my reputation. Carius was not of no use to father. He would never earn any respect as a soldier let alone an officer. If he killed his son no one would ever know that his seven year old daughter he broken her brother's back.

My father wasn't the best man but he had not been able to bring himself to fake Carius' death. And so the stories spread and eventually the tongues were wagging in Imperial City and everyone knew to watch out for the Madricci girl. No one came to call for me, friend or lover. I am somewhat of a social pariah, but I am also a trinket to be displayed. People are amused when I am present at events. I know they are thinking the poor Madricci family it is just tragedy after tragedy for them. We are forced to handle the barbed comments and the snickers from behind our backs because though we are a laughing stock of late we were once one of the most powerful families in Imperial City and so the invitations will always be extended.


End file.
